Germany I'm hot
by GoAnime
Summary: "Germany  i'm hot!" It's burning hot, Italy in short shorts, and ice cream. How much longer will Germany last? Or is he going to GAH ROMANO! Don't kill Germany!Yaoi man on man if you don't like please don't read. Gerita!


Naughty Girl

Beyonce

It's painfully hot today and I feel like I'm going to melt. I groan and sit in front of Italy's fan trying to cool off. Today I decided on doing training at Italy's place. That is my first mistake for the day. As the cool morning turn to early afternoon I had to cancel training because it was starting to grow way too hot to train. Japan retreated back to his home but I decided to stay at Italy's because I grew to lazy to go home in this heat. I groan and crank the fan on a higher speed. Curse this blasted summer heat.

" Vee~ Germany it's so hot today," Italy groans as he plops himself beside me, our skin touching. I hold back a shudder and look at my Italian best friend. We've been friends for a few years now and it wasn't til recently (actually four months ago) that I realized that I have fallen in love with my best friend. Italy would probably be disgusted if I tell him that I love him. Or even worst he might not want to be my friend anymore, so I'm not planning on telling him that I love him any time soon. I sigh quietly and bite my lip gently. I continue to argue with myself in my head until I feel something tug my black tank top. I turn my head to see Italy staring intensely into my eyes. His deep chocolate hazel eyes lace with concern. I fight with a blush that wants to appear on my cheeks.

" Vhat is it Italien?" I ask him roughly.

" Uh Germany I asked you if you want to come with my to go get ice cream but you wouldn't answer me. Vee please come I promise you that you will like the ice cream. They have a lot of different flavors and toppings," Italy pleads. He gives me his best puppy dog eyes. I feel my body temperature rise in my cheeks and I turn my head.

"Ja, I'll come vith you but ve're taking the car it's too damn hot to be valking," I say sternly. Maybe that's what I need. Something cool to eat to cool down my hot body. This is my second mistake.

" Vee~ yay let me just quickly change into something more comfortable!" Italy squeals and rushes up the staircase. I sigh and continue letting the fan cool down my heated body. After a couple of minutes I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I force myself to move away from the fan. I turn around and I feel all the blood rush up to my face and my heart race a thousand miles per second. In front of me Italy is wearing a pair of sunglasses on top of his head, his light brunette hair shining from the light, a short white tank top that shows off his nicely tone flat stomach, a pair of dark tight short shorts being held up by a belt with his country's flag on it showing off his slender long legs and on his feet are cute pair of white flip flops. Rated R things starts to pop into my mind. I bite back a moan as more horny things play in my mind. That is mistake three. He smiles innocently at me and giggle. " Vee~ Germany close your mouth you might catch flies." I snap my mouth shut and blink furiously.

" Italien vhat are you? Your outfit? Uh. Haa?" I try talking but everything I want to say doesn't come out. I gulp and continue staring at Italy. He chuckles and walks towards me and wraps his soft, slender arms around my waist.

" I'm glad you like my outfit Germany. Now lets go!" He says excitedly. I nod and walk to the front door and slip into some flip flops that I left at Italy's house a few weeks ago. I reach into my shorts and pull out my car keys. We exit the house and walk towards the cars. Italy's red car parked on the left of the two door garage and my black car on the right. Romano (Italy's evil twin from hell. Who hates my guts and wants me far away from Italy as possible) is usually parked where my car is but he's over at Spain's for the week. We hop into my car and I start the car. It purrs welcoming me back and I smile a small smile. I reach for the air conditioner when Italy grabs my hand. His hand looking tiny against my larger hand. I look at Italy again and try not to blush or let my eyes roam over his body again.

" Vee~ Germany let's ride with the windows open," he says with a big smile on his cute face. I nod and open up the windows. Then we head off to this ice cream place. After a couple of minutes I dare myself to look at Italy. A huge smile is on his feminine face, and his brunette hair whips in multiple directions. He looks like a fallen angel. I turn my attention back on the road and try not to think about the horny thoughts on my mind.

** GOING TO THE ICE CREAM PARLOR**

" Danke for the ice cream Italien," I thank Italy. He smiles brightly and we walk to a park that is near the ice cream parlor. Italy has gotten himself a plain vanilla ice cream while I got myself a chocolate ice cream with brownie bits in it. He smiles and seats himself on a bench looking out at a beautiful field. I sit beside him and begin to lick my ice cream. There is barely anyone outside, probably because it's fricking hot out. I start to eat my ice cream enjoying the frosty temperature sliding down my parched throat, giving my body a quick freeze. I quickly finish up the ice cream and now i'm wiping my hands from the ice cream. I turn to look at Italy to ask him what we are going to do next but the question never comes out of my mouth. Mistake number four.

Once again Italy makes my body react to him. I watch Italy lick his ice cream slowly. The white creaminess of the ice cream collects on top of his cute pink tongue. The ice cream looking a whole lot like semen. I bite my lip and stare. His eyes are closed and he quietly moans enjoying his ice cream. He opens his mouth and slowly drags his pink tongue across his upper lip and then his lower lip. The ice cream then drips on his hand and his shirt. He squeaks and drags the pink flesh across the mess on his hands. Then he brings his white top to his mouth and suck on where the ice cream landed. He pulls away from the shirt when he's satisfied and he turns his attention back to his ice cream. He licks some more of his ice cream but he licks too much. Some ice cream trickles down the corner of his mouth. He quickly swallows noisily the ice cream in his mouth and then swipes his tongue across the side of his mouth.

Pictures of Italy covered in my semen. His mouth agape looking into my eyes lustfully pops up in my mind. I shiver harshly and bite back a groan. " Vee~ Germany are you okay?" Italy asks me. I turn my head to see him finish his cone and sucking on his fingers daintily. Looking at me with curiosity and innocence. I quickly turn my face so Italy doesn't see my face.

" Ja, ja uh Vhat do you vant to do now?" I ask him, my German accent coming in heavy now. I dare myself to look at him and when I do I nearly fall off the bench. Italy is standing and stretching forward his butt now in front of my face. His short shorts hugging his butt too snug for for my liking. (That's a lie i'm loving the way the shorts hug Italy's ass nicely.) " Haa! Haa!" pants comes out of my mouth loudly. I bite my lip shut and I watch Italy straightens up and turn around and face me. Mistake number five.

"Vee~ Germany you've been acting really weird lately," he says. His voice sounding different. Italy walks towards me and seats himself on top of my lap. I bite harder onto my lips holding back a moan. Italy leans in and kiss my heated cheek. " Germany I have something I want to tell you. I don't know if I can keep it to myself any longer. Or big brother," he says huskily to me. He leans a bit and our noses touches.

"Nngh, Italien vhat is it? You know i'm your best friend so it's okay to tell me," I tell him, a groan escaping my lips. Italy starts to slowly grind on my lap and my shorts begin to feel a bit tight. I begin panting like my three german Shepard dogs and I snap my mouth shut after realizing that it's me who's panting. Italy grinds a bit harder on my lap teasing me. " Haa, haa, Italien you have something to tell me? Haa!" I ask my pants coming out louder.

" Germany ti amo," Italy says quietly to me. He stops grinding on my lap and he lowers his face so that I can't see his eyes, "but I don't know if the love is one-sided." I stare at the Italian on my lap and forget about the erection that Italy has given me.

"Feliciano i-ich liebe dich. Actually I noticed that I was in love with you a few months ago, before that I thought it was normal to feel those kind of feeling towards someone. Well until big bruder told me that those aren't friendship feelings," I explain to him. He looks up at my face. Hope filling his eyes.

" So you love me too Germany?" He asks excitedly.

" Ja Feliciano," I say with a smile on face. Before my brain can process what is happening two soft lips touches mine. My body is rigid for a millisecond and then I relax. I wrap my arms around Feliciano's waist and he brings his arms up and tangles his fingers in my blonde hair. We pull away when we feel the need for air is much needed. We both pant quietly. The kiss was soft and sweet. Feliciano smiles and hugs my me, the only problem is that he puts a bit too much pressure on my lap. My erection then screams for my attention. " A-ah Feliciano!" I moan loudly into his ear. Italy quickly pulls away and he looks at me. Then he remembers what he was doing to me earlier.

" Maybe we should go back to my place or else we'll make ourselves even hotter," he says with a huge blush I nod furiously and we practically run back to my car.

**ITALY'S HOUSE**

Italy opens the door to his house and we step inside. Before Feliciano can do anything I quickly attack him. I pull his slender but tone body to mine and push him gently onto the wall. Our lips collides as we kiss deeply and passionately. I lick the bottom of his lip asking for entrance and he eagerly opens his mouth. We fight for dominance and I win easily. I explore the new territory and begin to learn all the nooks and crannies of Feliciano's mouth. A moan explodes from Feliciano's mouth and I taste the vanilla ice cream in his mouth. He can probably taste the chocolate in mine. I slip my leg in between Feliciano's leg and I grind on to his erection. I grip his ass and play with it. He breaks our kiss.

" Ahh! Mmm Germany!" He moans and he too starts to grind on my erection. I smirk and kiss his cheek. Leaving butterfly kisses on his jaw line then I kiss right on a sensitive spot that I coincidentally found a year ago. Making sure to leave love marks for the world to see. To let them know that Feli is mine and mine only. Feliciano bucks and arches his back delicately. He groans loudly and pulls me closer to him. I smirk again lightly nipping the skin and suck it. He starts to squirm uncontrollably and he moves his head to give me more access. I slip one of my hands under his white tank top and I tweak one of his nipples. I shiver at the sound that escapes Feliciano's lips.

I stop teasing him and Feliciano whimpers. " Mmm, more Germany," he demands gently. His eyes half closed. Behind his thick eyelashes are his lust filled eyes looking at me unfocused. I fight against my body from just attacking him again. I lift him up and he wraps his legs around my waist, and wraps his arms around my neck. I carry him up the stairs taking two at a time and I drop him onto his bed. He looks at me and pouts. " Germany~ I'm hot!" he exclaims. I smile and crawl over him. I pull his tank top over his head and chuck it over my shoulder not caring where it lands. I then kiss his chest and bring one of his nipples to my hot mouth and tweak his other nipple. He whimpers loudly and grips my hair. He shudders and groans again. I give his other nipple the same mouth treatment leaving Feliciano panting and squirming.

I leave his now abused nipples and kiss his stomach all the way down to his short shorts. " Feli you're such a tease vearing such provocative clothes and eating your ice cream all sexy like. Geesh are you trying to drive me insane?" I ask teasingly. I slip my fingers in between his legs and trace them lightly up and down.

" Haa. I sorryahh!Ahh Germany please. I don't know how much more I can take. It's starting to hurt, mmm!" Feliciano utters. My erection now in pain from being ignored but I continue to ignore it. I slowly undo his belt and unzip his shorts " Mmm please Ludwig. Ahh," he cries out. In one quick fluid motion I strip Feliciano of his short and briefs. I chuck these clothes over my shoulder too. " Ludwig why am I the only one naked," he asks panting, trickles of sweat falling down his face. I smirk and slowly as ever take off my tank top. Once it's off Feliciano eyes roam over my chest. He reaches up and lightly traces my muscles and abs. I shiver and pin his arms. I lean in and kiss him deeply again while Feliciano bucks and tries to get more friction off of my shorts. His cock leaking precum. I chuckle and take my lips off him.

I start to undo my pants but Feli leans up and tackles me down. He quickly shreds my pants and underwear off chucking them somewhere. He stares at my cock with eyes open wide. " Vee~ Ludwig you're you big," he says in astonishment. He licks his lips and he straddles my hips. We both moan in unison and he leans down and kiss me on my neck.

"A-ahh mein gott! F-Feli! Mnn! Fuck!" I groan. I can't take much more! I flip him back to the bottom and put my three fingers in front of his face. "Suck!" I demand. Feliciano eagerly puts my fingers into his mouth and I struggle to keep a moan from escaping my mouth. After my fingers feel slick enough I enter a finger into Feli's tight whole.

"Ahh Ludwig!" Feli moans out in pain and pleasure. I pull him into another heated kiss while I stick another finger into his ass. I begin to scissors him and thrust my fingers in and out and drawing little circles. With my other free hand I reach up and grip the curl that I try to avoid at all times. " Hnngh Ahh LUDWIG," Feliciano yells. His back arches gracefully and he tries to put pressure onto my fingers. While I rub my fingers up and down Feli's curl I stick the last finger and stretch Feliciano for my length. I think Feli's stretch enough I pull my fingers out of his ass and he whimpers looking sad and pissed that I took my fingers out.

"Don't vorry mein liebe something much larger is going to replace my fingers. Are you sure about this Feliciano?" I ask. Double checking just in case Feliciano thinks ve're going to fast.

" I'm sure Ludwig ti amo. Now... hurry up and **fuck.** **me**. **to**. **the**. **moon! Make me see damn stars!** Or would you want me to do that to you?" he asks me. I don't need to be told twice. I slowly push myself in and I force myself not to shove myself completely in. There is so much heat a loud moan escape me and I try to concentrate. I need to make Feliciano feel good too. Once that I am completely in I give Feliciano some time to adjust to my size. " Okay Ludwig you can move now," Italy tells me. I slowly pull myself out and push back in. Feli's face shows some pain and I bend down and kiss him the lips. I keep on thrusting trying to find that spot. The bundle of nerves that can make anyone feel amazing. Now where is...

" LUDWIG! Ahhh right there. Ahh- my God Mnn! Faster!" Feliciano screams at the top of his lungs. I quicken my pace and grab Feli's cock and stroke it in time with my thrust. I harshly abuse his prostate and make him cry out. My stomach starts to twist and I feel a pool of warmth in my stomach. I'm so close. I pick up the speed.

" Ahh- Lud-d-d m'closahh! m' gonna!" Feli tries to warn me. I impaled Feli harshly on his prostate and push him over the edge. "LUDWIG!" Feliciano screams. His semen staining his and my stomach. In a couple more thrust I fill Feli to the brim with my seeds.

" FELICIANO!" I choke out. I pull myself out of Feli and collapse beside him. I pant for a couple of seconds and turn my head to see Feli out cold. Mein gott was Feli's orgasm so strong that he passed out? " Feli?" No answer. Well shit! Exhaustion creeps up on me but I force myself to stay awake. I pull one the sheets and cover both Feli and I. Trying to avoid over heating us and I bring Feli close to my body and snuggle with him. My mind begins to wonder about Feliciano and I now being a couple then, it drops dead when I remember his brother. Well shit. He'll be on me ass for the rest of my life because I screwed his little brother. I groan at the thought when I feel movement in my arms. I look down to see Feli starting to gain consciousness.

"Feli you okay?" I ask gently.

"Ludwig what happen?" he ask me.

" Uh vell your orgasm was so strong you passed out, You vere out for ten minutes," I explain to him. He stares at me and giggles. I smile. "Vhat?"

" Well I did ask you to screw me to the moon and until I see stars," he says he starts laughing. I chuckle.

" Did I grant your vish?"

" Vee~ yes. Ludwig ti amo," Feli says. He yawns a big yawn and cuddles closer into my chest.

" Ich liebe dich Feliciano," I murmur. I close my eyes and Romano's devil pissed face pops up behind my eyes. "Ahh!" I scream.

" What's wrong Ludwig?" Feli's eyes snap open and he looks at me with worried eyes. I groan.

" Your bruder," I answer.

" Oh...that is going to be scary when we tell him about this," Feli says.

**Yay it's done ;u; i'm so happy. This is my first time writing smut scene so please don't be brutal on me. My next on my summer series is Spamono! Yesh! Anyway if you ask I can continue another chapter to this if you want. Any way I hope you like it! Oh if I spelled something wrong in the german/italian translations please tell me.**

**Edit: Yay Spamano is up right now. Please check it out. Soo Happy. Yay. Trust me churros churros CHURROS (psst did I say churros) You got to read What are you looking? You have to look under S. Italy and Spain to understand why there's soo much churros. Enjoy~**


End file.
